Account holders (e.g., individuals who have an account with a financial institution) often utilize automated teller machines (ATMs) to deposit checks or money orders into their account. The checks or money orders contain payment information (e.g., account numbers, payment amounts, routing numbers, etc.) related to a transaction between the account holder and another entity (e.g., individual, corporation, government, etc.). ATMs analyze deposited checks and money orders to obtain the payment information. Occasionally, a check deposit or money order is altered such that the payment information obtained by ATMs differs from the payment information on the original check deposit or money order. Accordingly, funds that are available based on the altered payment information may differ from funds that should be available based on the original payment information. These instances may result in the account holder, or a person posing as the account holder, withdrawing funds that should not be available to them based on the check deposit or money order.